


The Cure to a Stressful Day

by FIREDRA6ON



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Its 4am and Im having trouble sleeping so heres some sombra fluff, Reader is coded as female but no pronouns are used, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIREDRA6ON/pseuds/FIREDRA6ON
Summary: It's crunch time at your job and the stress and anxiety is really wearing on you. Thankfully your loving hacker girlfriend is there to end your horrible day on a high note.





	The Cure to a Stressful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Really just an excuse to make a self-indulgent short story with my favorite girl being comforting.
> 
> Also, I'm still working on Hacking an Anxious Heart, updates are slow because I've had a busy past few months. I apologize.

You gently push your unlocked apartment door, exhaustion slowing your movements. You push it closed behind you as you trudge into the main room. You drop your book bag on the table, groaning when you realise you missed and it flops heavily on the floor. You hear movement come from the bedroom. A small smile twitches onto your face, at least she's here.

"Cariña? Is that you?" The familiar voice of your girlfriend echoes down the hallway. You slip your shoes off, ignoring the mess your fallen bag has made to head to the voice.

"Yeah, it's me." You shout back, although it comes out ragged and tired. You gently push open the cracked door, revealing your worried lover sitting at her computer desk, swiveled around to look at you as you enter. She takes off her purple head phones to stand up and walk over to you. You flop against her chest, lazily wrapping your arms around her.

"Babe? What's got you all tired?" She grips your hips, holding you up. You adjust enough to not be slipping.

"Crunch time. Not fun. Shitty coworkers. Don't know what they're doing. Wanna sleep." You squeeze Sombra a little tighter. She smiles at you, still worried but sympathetic to your plight.

"Damn, that sucks. Sorry you've had a bad day. Sleep would be good for you right now."

"Mmh, cuddle with me." You whisper, your eyes slowly starting to shut.

"I still have my own work to do sadly, but if you want, you can sleep on my lap." She lifts you up enough to see your face. You blink at her for a moment, processing what she meant by it. You eventually smile up at her.

"That works..." you say sleepily, struggling to stand back up on your own. She sits back down in her spinny chair, helping you up. You straddle her legs, arms loose around her neck. You unceremoniously flop your head against her shoulder. She chuckles at that.

"Buenas noches, dormilón." She rolls back to her desk, placing a hand on your back and the other on her keyboard.

"You too... Oli..." she stiffens up briefly, forgetting that she had told you her real name for a moment. Soft snores coming from you relax her tightened muscles. She chuckles softly, rubbing your back before returning her attention to her computer.

"Sweet dreams, mi amor."


End file.
